


Right here

by claveldelaire



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire
Summary: Javi presents himself at Steve's house to ask for something strange.
Relationships: Steve Murphy & Javier Peña, Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	Right here

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what it is. Please forgive me, it's almost 6 in the morning.

Steve is finishing the mac and cheese he has for dinner when someone knocks on his door. That someone is Javier, Steve can tell by the way he knocks.

"Come in," he invites his neighbour.

It isn't strange that Javier presents himself at his house at night, he often does it to discuss ideas he just has had. What is weird is that he remains standing up by the door.

Steve throws him a questioning look.

Javi clears his throat.

"Murphy, I think I may need a hug," he states as if he was saying he wants to go out to smoke.

Steve is tempted to throw himself to his coworker but first, he looks at him just to be sure that what he has said isn't a sort of twisted joke. Javier is already looking at him, he's confused but also serious.

Steve takes the two steps separating them and puts both of his arms around Javi's shoulders, not quite hugging him yet. When he feels Javier leaning forward into his embrace, he closes the distance between their bodies.

Javi doesn't hug him back, his arms are hanging on each side of his body but he rests his chin on Steve's shoulder, sighing. Steve slides one of his arms to embrace his partner waist too and finally, Javier hugs him back, with his arms around Steve's ribs.

"Could you... Tighter?" he asks Steve with a broken voice.

Steve adjusts his arms to mould Javier to his body and he can feel his coworker kind of melting between them.

"Are you okay?" Asks Steve, not moving an inch.

"I am, now," he answers. "I think this is the only place I fit right in."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please, come chat with me on Tumblr. I'm claveldelaire


End file.
